


The morning after

by Lapaula (Lapaula_River)



Series: In Harry's hands [3]
Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Before Changes, Blushing, M/M, Morning After, Mouse makes a cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapaula_River/pseuds/Lapaula
Summary: Two men talk about their feelings.
Relationships: Harry Dresden/Johnny Marcone
Series: In Harry's hands [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007937
Kudos: 5





	The morning after

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 3 of a series, you really need to read the other 2 to understand this.

I woke up at sunrise because my magical sense told me that the spell has extinguished. I was still hugging him, but I noticed that he was wearing underwear. So, he had got up at some point, he has chosen to be back with me and I had unconsciously hugged him again. Nice. I smiled contentedly, but moved a little away since I can respect boundaries when people is not under my spell. I went back to sleep, happier that I’ve been in a lot of time. 

I woke up what I think was less than an hour later and I was alone in my bed. But not alone in the room because Mouse was there, looking me with a sleepy eye. I got up and pet him for a while before doing anything else, because he is a very good boy and he deserved it.

Then, I put my underwear and a short I use to sleep and went to the main room.

Marcone was there, sitting at the table and drinking a glass of orange juice. He was wearing only his pants. Unlike grouchy me, he looked very handsome. “herm…good morning,” I said. He looked at me with a peaceful look. “Good morning, Harry”. I liked the way it sounded. I resisted the urge to rub my eyes and went to serve Mouse and Mister their food.

Marcone said “Harry…” and his voice sent a small tremor to my spine, but I grunted. “Sorry, not in talking mood after a shower.”

He smiled “Fine.”

I looked at him, feeling very embarrassed. “I am sorry. If you want to shower, it will be a cold one. Heaters and magic are not particularly good friends.”

He shrugged. “I’ll manage.” Then he looked at me again, calmly “Perhaps we could…generate some heat.”

My head spinned. How did this happen? How did I have an amazing night with John Marcone, of all people? And why he was not repelled by my morning face? But I like my morning showers, they helped me to focus, and I felt that I needed to regain some part of my routine.

“I…am sorry. But I rather not.”

I think I saw a touch of disappointment in his eyes, but he said. “Your loss.”

“I know.” I nodded and I began going to the bathroom when he said casually “While you are there, can I call Hendricks to come and get me? I have a long day in front of me.”

“Oh, of course you can.” I felt a little hurt for his willingness to leave so soon, but I just had rejected him, so I supposed that was fair.

After a fast shower, I rejoined Marcone. I was wearing black jeans and a white shirt and he looked at me appreciatively. I liked that but I just said “I let clean towels for you. Meanwhile I’ll make coffee.”

“Thank you” he said gently, “Hendricks will be here in about an hour.” An hour, uh? I was beaming when I said “Perfect.”

By the time I served the coffee and a lemon pudding I had bought the day before, he was ready. He looked like a million dollars man, even when he was wearing his wrinkled pants. I felt ugly but I was used to that since I lived with Thomas, so I did not react too much, just smiled at his naked chest. He noticed, of course, and smiled. “What, upset that there is another good-looking man in the house?”

“What?” I blurted.

He just looked at me.

“Do you think I am good looking?” I tried to confirm.

He rolled his eyes and spoke slowly as if explaining something to a student. “God, Harry, you are so dense sometimes. Yes, I think you are good looking, I think you are hot as hell and the only reason I am not making out with you right now is that I wanted to give you some space after your first time with a man.”

“Ohhh.” I said. Then I got up and went to kiss him. It was a sweet, romantic kiss and he answered the same way. I gently caressed his face, looked at his eyes and said “Thank you.” I meant it.

He smiled “Dresden, you are incredible.”

I moved back to my coffee, looking puzzled. “What do you mean?”

“You just thanked me. I should be thanking you.”

I blinked. “For what?”

He sipped some coffee and gave me an overly sweet look. “Well, for starters, this was by far the best night of my whole life. Not even close to any other night.”

I smiled wide. “I told you I would make you feel things that you had never felt.”

He nodded, quietly. “And you delivered. I had no idea what I was bargaining for. It was much, much more than I expected.”

I smile some more “I am glad you enjoyed it.”

“But that is not even the most important thing, Harry. I mean, yes, the physical arousal was wonderful, and you have no idea how grateful I am for that.” He paused and gave me a thirsty look. “And how much I am longing for more.”

I sipped more coffee, feeling my cheeks on fire.

“But what I meant was something deeper than that. It was a perfect night in the emotional level. I had never been so open to someone before. I had never given myself to anyone as completely as I did last night”

“Oh” I said. I drink some more coffee feeling that I would need it. 

“And one of the things I realized is that when you had me on your hands you could have done anything with me, and I don’t mean physically. You could have taken me down, completely. And it's not that if you had not said you would do it eventually.”

I frowned. “Again with that? I would never betray your trust. I did not even think in doing anything to you.”

“I know.” He answered firmly. “That is what I meant. I know that even when technically you could have done it, you wouldn’t, because that is not who you are. And then it dawned on me that I never been safer in my life. I knew that you would take care of me.” He paused a moment. I said nothing.

He continued “I live a risky life. Hendricks and Gard are only part of the people guarding me. But even with all the money and resources I spend in my security, I never feel completely safe. Until last night. With you, I know I am safe.”

“You are damn right you are.” I said, decisively. “I may cross you when you are doing your business, I may disagree with your actions, or many of what you represent, so I am not going to say I would never hurt you. Someday, I may have no other option. But while you are helpless? No, never. While you were in my hands, you were under my protection. Not me, not anyone would harm you. And I would never take an unfair advantage.”

He smiled and his eyes became warmer. “And that is why I find you so fascinating. Only you can threaten me and make me feel so safe in the same sentence. You have me totally under your spell.”

I opened my mouth to protest; he raised a hand. “Metaphorically.”

“I despise love potions and things like that.” I said simply.

“Speaking of spells,” He continued, conversationally “I am surprised about something, though. Your orders…I could not break them even when you were sleeping. I thought your will would have been turned off when you were sleeping but I couldn’t even grab your hand to move it.”

I smiled. I liked to have him intrigued. “Well, you could have moved away if you were so uncomfortable.”

He rolled his eyes “Not the point.”

“I know. I am tempted to tell you that my will Is stronger than yours even when I am sleeping, only to see your face. But I don’t think lying to you would be a great foundation for…whatever it is that we are building here. So no, it’s not that. I am a wizard, so I cheat. I took some extra measures for a situation where I would be too sleepy or… too hot to think clearly. And no, I-am-not-going-to-tell-you-how.” I sing-songed. The truth was that I had set some contingency spells in the proxy itself, that would reinforce my last orders in an automatic way. Yes, when I have time to prepare, I can do some interesting things.

He rolled his eyes again and reluctantly said “Fine. I guess that is fair.”

“Were you ever about to say stop?” I asked bluntly.

“No.” he said instantly, frowning. “Why would I?”

Now I rolled my eyes. “I don’t know, Johnny. Yes, I know you very well in some things, but not in others. I may have misinterpreted what you were feeling, you may have been uncomfortable.”

He looked at me. “Harry, I placed myself at your mercy because I wanted to have the experience of being completely helpless, completely dependent of another person. I knew that you were going to make me feel some interesting things, because you have said so and I was looking forward to experiment what you meant by that. But I thought you would only do it for a short while. I was ready to be forced to give you pleasure most of the night. I wouldn't have complained either. But instead, you, being you, always made sure I was enjoying it. I felt how you answered to my reactions. You wanted to give _me_ pleasure.”

“Well, I enjoyed it a lot myself.” I said, quickly, feeling that my cheeks were probably radioactive by now.

He smiled. “I am aware, Harry. At least, I hope you did. But the point is that even when you were the one giving orders, you took great care of pleasing me, sending me hot feelings, you did not have to do that, but you did it. You were nicer to me that anyone before, while you could have exploited me.”

“Oh,” I said, seriously. “Sorry.”

He looked at me, puzzled. “What are you sorry for?”

“You not having someone nicer than me before.” Look. My life sucks, but I had some people who really cared about me. Elaine and Susan, particularly, have been sexual partners who really invested in my pleasure. And even Anastasia, who did It because she was mind controlled, proved that she cared for me as a person after all that. I've felt sorry Marcone had it worse than me.

“God, you are serious.” He looked at me, his eyes wider. “You actually care for me.”

“Of course. And…I know nothing about you. I mean, I know _who_ you are, better than anyone probably. But I know nothing about your life, about what hurt you, about how you became who you are now.”

He frowned “Harry…”

I looked at him, seriously. “I am not asking you anything. What I meant about my private life applies to you too. It’s only that, well… if you want, you know, you can talk to me.”

He looked back at me and again there was a sort of awe that made me uncomfortable…and hot. “Damn Harry. When you look at me like that, I am willing to tell you everything, every little detail about me, to…get emotionally naked behind you.”

I waited. See, I did not joke about being naked or anything.

“But I won’t. I am not ready.”

I nodded slowly. “it’s fine. I won’t push, I promise. Just know that I am here if you ever want to open.”

In response to that, he did the most unexpected thing. He gently took my hand, brought it to his mouth and kissed it fervently. Then he said, “I know, thank you.”

I blinked, not knowing how to react, and then I managed to say “Always.”

He smiled a little and then he asked. “Are you like this with all your lovers, Harry?” He sounded honestly curious.

I grinned. “All my lovers are not a large bunch, you know. But what do you mean? If I use a spell like that? No.”

He shook his head. “No, if you are…so good to them. So emotionally involved.”

I nodded. “Yes.”

He shook the head again and then Mouse went to the door, warning me that someone was coming. He did not seem aggressive, so I guessed correctly that Hendricks had arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> Next will be hotter :-)


End file.
